epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Shamar, Rashee, and Chris --Dis Rap for Hire
Request: K, so. All of these guys are black. They're pretty damn athletic. They bully me around because I'm not as athletic as them, and when I try to be, they don't give me a chance at all. Their names are Shamar, Rashee, and Chris. They call me fat and never let me talk to them. Shamar has hairbraids and is good at basketball, but that's pretty much it. Rashee is your typical black kid, only good at running. Chris is the strongest of them, and is also the shortest, shorter than me actually. Please Patts, diss these guys. Dis Rap Beat Sorry fellas, but this marks the end of your weak “gang.” You guys can’t be dicks, especially when you ain’t got wangs. This is the newest horror film, with Anton chasing his victims. But you retards didn’t know, proving you’re so fucking dumb. You need to Respect this bro. He’s more man then you three. Especially you, Chris. What the hell are you supposed to be?? A short ass bitch; bro, you may look tough, but you’re weak. But hell, Carson’s taller than you, and he’s for whom I speak. Hired to dis three black fucks; that are nothing but dicks. You just ran outta fucking luck; you sick pile of pricks. Aye yo, what the fuck ya’ll doing outside the cotton field? Are you ready to eat some of Dis Cornbread; it’s your last meal. Ah! Holy shit! This story is so shitty, it almost feels unreal; And so what if my boy ain’t that athletic, big fucking deal. After this, I’ll squash you so hard, you’re going to squeal. Again, fuck this. Ya’ll know what? Time for secrets to reveal. Rashee, you’re a typical black kid! Next stop is jail for you. Charged with assault and gangbanging of the other two. There are better niggas that beat the popo than this one. And I bet after this, you’re going to be labeled as “hung”. Only good for running; just so you can run errands. These words too big for your tiny brain to understand? Let me dumb it down to you level, you black dope: You is a dumbass who will end up dropping the soap. Shamar, I feel bad for you bro, playing B-ball so much. Stealing the ball like everything else that you touch. Stupid idiot, you’re just a pathetic excuse for a player. Stop bullying Carson; get down and say your prayers. Snap both of your legs, so now you can’t even jump, Smash your head into the ground, ‘til you’re just a lump, Supposed to be a good player, wannabe Lebron James; Skilled only at Bullying; well shit, ain’t that fucking lame. Where the hell did you go? I can never tell, seeing your color. I can’t even see Chris; compared to an ant, he’s so much smaller. I have to look down just to see into your eyes, tiny sand fly. Oh, did I hurt your teeny feelings, and make the little boy cry? I should pick on someone my own size, what fun is there in that? When I can bitch this small douche-nozzle the size of a fat rat. So go ahead, Chrissy, try to fight back. You’ll end up smothered. No wonder you’re such a bitch, seeing the way you were mothered. I’ve seen better insults from other Chocolate-covered marshmallows. And it’s sad when a kid like I dissed the fuck outta black fellows. But hey, what can I say, Dissing bitches make my day. Black or white, either way. I’ll dis them from August to May. Picking on weaker kids, ain’t that cliché? Because of that, you are going to pay. You three are targets of the KKK, So get the fuck out of the USA. I’d just like to say, keep your head up Carson! Live your life strong. Don’t listen to those assholes! They’re just plain out wrong. And before you push a dude away like that, 'least give him a chance. I bet you're all just jealous of my man; him being the owner of this ranch. You don’t need to be athletic and shit; you just need to be yourself. I just hope next time they bully you, you beat them down to zero health. One last thing you bitches, mess with my bro again, you'll hear from me. That's it; since this cracker just disses the fuck outta you three. After note I hope you enjoyed episode 14 of Dis Raps for Hire, I know I did. If you have someone you want dissed, leave it in the comments. I will try to do it the best I can, and I'm not going to do any user Dis Raps anymore, only people in real life. Hopefully I can keep this going as long as possible; and hopefully you'll stay tuned. Until next time-- B, out. Category:Blog posts